concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
TV Appearances
Family tv appearances 1968-01-20 Bouton Rouge how many more years (you’re gonna wreck my life) BROADCAST: January 20, 1968 Live performance taped possibly December 1967 at the Speakeasy in London by French camera crew. Two songs broadcasted on the French TV program Bouton Rouge early 1968. Exists in INA archives. bouton rouge 1968-02-10 Bouton Rouge me my friend BROADCAST: February 10, 1968 Live performance taped possibly December 1967 at the Speakeasy in London by French camera crew. Two songs broadcasted on the French TV program Bouton Rouge early 1968. Exists in INA archives. point chaud 1968-12-28 POINT CHAUD old songs, new songs BROADCAST: December 28, 1968 Fully lip-synch performance, complete with dancing girls, taped late 1968 (prob) in Paris, France. Exists in INA archives. how late it is 1969-04-xx HOW LATE IT IS dim BROADCAST: May 1969 Live vocal over pre-recorded (studio LP) track performance, taped spring 1969. Exists via the “Bob Pratt” tapes and is held in BBC archives. Has been rebroadcasted as part of the BBC’s Sounds of the Sixties series. colour me pop 1969-05-10-Colour-Me-Pop the weavers answer observations from a hill how hi the li processions a song for me BROADCAST: May 10, 1969 Live studio performance, taped at an unknown date, 1969. Video tape wiped. Audio exists as an off-air recording. toppop 1969-11-27-TopPop-Danish a song for me BROADCAST: November 17, 1969 Live performance at Studio 3, TV-Byen in Copenhagen, Denmark. Video confirmed wiped. Off-air audio recording exists. tous en scene 1970-03-23 TOUS EN SCENE love is a sleeper drowned in wine BROADCAST: March 23, 1970 Live performance at Antenne Culturelle du Kremlin-Bicêtre, Paris, France. Canned audience added to soundtrack. Exists in INA archives. the beat goes on ii – popklubben 1969-11-27-TopPop-Danish unknown BROADCAST: April 16, 1970 Unconfirmed video of a concert performance at Brøndby Pop Club, Nørregård Hallen, Brøndby, Denmark November 22, 1969. Also appearing Burning Red Ivanhoe. Doesn’t exist in archive. disco 2 1970-05-09-DISCO-2 unknown BROADCAST: May 9, 1970 Not much is known about this TV appearance as it is wiped from the BBC archives. Also on this episode were the Groundhogs. beat club 1970-06-27 BEAT CLUB the weaver’s answer BROADCAST: June 27, 1970 Recorded live at Radio Bremen Studios, Bremen, Germany in June 1970. Available officially on the Beat Club Story vol. 2 DVD box set. Exists in Radio Bremen archive. top of the pops 1970-08-27-TOTP the weaver’s answer BROADCAST: August 27, 1970 The groups first TOTP performance; their single was at #40 that week. A copy of this performance is held in private hands and does not circulate but officially listed as wiped from the BBC archives. toppop 1970-09-22 TOPPOP the weaver’s answer BROADCAST: September 22, 1970 Lip-synch performance to a unique recording for the first episode of this Dutch TV program. Some rebroadcasts sync to original album recording. Exists in AVRO archive. doing their thing 1970-09-25-DOING-THEIR-THING good news bad news drowned in wine processions/no mule’s fool strange band holding the compass (over credits) BROADCAST: September 25, 1970 Live TV studio performance in front of a small audience. Broadcasted only in the North West region of the United Kingdom by Granada Television. Rebroadcasted on private cable channel Jimmy. Exists in ITN archive. pop deux 1970-10-31 POP2 good news bad news processions/no mule’s fool the weaver’s answer BROADCAST: October 31, 1970 Video-taped live concert at Taverne l’Olympia in Paris, France. Additional songs “Wheels” and “Strange Band” are suggested via newspaper advert to have also been taped. Exists in INA archive. pop deux 1971-01-16 POP 2 holding the compass part of the load good news bad news BROADCAST: January 16, 1971 Film extracts from live concert at l’Olympia in Paris, France, January 10, 1971. Also features band being interviewed backstage by show host. Exists in INA archive. pop shop 1971-04-01 POP SHOP unknown BROADCAST: April 1, 1971 Details unconfirmed. Could very well be the same as Stop Pop episode from later this month. stop pop 1971-04-24 STOP POP part of the load good news bad news processions/no mule’s fool the weaver’s answer dim (over credits) BROADCAST: April 24, 1971 24-minute TV special filmed presumably in Belgium. “Good News Bad News” is a live concert excerpt. It has been rebroadcasted on the Jimmy channel as Rock Of The Seventies. Also officially released as Masters From The Vaults on DVD, albeit in an edited form. This could be the same program as Pop Shop. Black and white copy exists in INA archive. Also referred to as the Ben et Babette show. top of the pops 1971-07-01 TOTP in my own time BROADCAST: July 1, 1971 Second appearance on TOTP, plugging their new single. Exists in the BBC archive. This performance, which was to be John Weider’s final appearance with the group, was repeated on the July 22, 1971 TOTP (single at #30). Full episode rebroadcasted on UK Gold and Family’s performance as part of the Prog Rock @ the BBC special. top of the pops 1971-08-05-TOTP in my own time BROADCAST: August 5, 1971 This appears to be a different, 2nd performance of this single (at #11) on TOTP; their third appearance on the show and first TV show with John Wetton. Doesn’t exist in BBC archive, believed wiped. A repeat performance shown August 26, 1971 TOTP. beat club 1971-09-25 BEAT CLUB holding the compass part of the load (unbroadcasted) BROADCAST: September 25, 1970 This is their 2nd and final appearance on the popular German TV show that syndicated in parts as far away as South Africa and South America. The performance is acoustic with the host noting Rob Townsend absence. “Holding The Compass” available officially on the Beat Club Story vol. 2 DVD box set. Exists in Radio Bremen archive. “Part Of The Load” remains in the vault. hits a gogo 1971-10-08 HITS A GOGO in my own time BROADCAST: October 8, 1971 Swiss TV appearance minus Rob Townsend (similar to the previous Beat Club appearance, but with unknown fill-in drummer). Live vocals over the recorded studio master. Recently rebroadcasted as part of Einsfestival (German TV) in 2014. old grey whistle test 1971-11-xx-OGWT between blue and me spanish tide BROADCAST: November 11, 1971 Full pre-taped insert session exists in the BBC archives. (The full episode does not). Includes two takes of “Between Blue And Me” and four of “Spanish Tide” with the band miming to studio tracks over live vocals. Of note is the full introduction of “Between Blue And Me” edited out of the official release. “Spanish Tide” appears on the BBC special Whistle Test Years 1971-1972. Both songs have also been rebroadcasted on Italian RAI TV. rockenstock 1972-01-15 ROCKENSTOCK a song for me in my own time children a song for me (reprise) BROADCAST: January 15, 1972 21-minute French TV show that features the band at what appears to be Olympic Studios in London, jamming specially for the camera. Brief interview with Roger Chapman in between tunes. Also featured on this episode is Pink Floyd film excerpts. Black and white copy exists in INA archive. pop shop 1972-04-06 STOP POP unknown BROADCAST: April 6, 1972 No further details known. Possibly a repeat of the 1971 episode and/or Stop Pop program. top of the pops 1971-08-05-TOTP burlesque BROADCAST: October 5, 1972 Family’s 4th and final appearance on TOTP with their single at #30. Doesn’t exist in BBC archive, believed wiped. full house BBC-TV-centre top of the hill my friend the sun BROADCAST: February 10, 1973 Unconfirmed, but possibly exists in BBC archive. Off-air audio exists of “Top Of The Hill” and suggests it is live in studio performances. This would be the final (known) Family TV appearance.